Life Changing Dream
by Ayame Okita
Summary: Kurogane wakes to find himself thinking of Fai. Feelings that were once banished return. He then begins to look back on the dream. KuroFai and FaiKuro AN: The second chapter that is up is not finished yet sorry.
1. Prologue

Kurogane sat up, completely confused as to what was going on. He did not just have that dream! Did he? What the hell, was going on? These were thoughts that had bean banished from his mind. Once again these strange feelings about a certain mage were back. He shook his head, as though his thoughts would flee from his mind with this simple movement. But, they refused to leave, they remained there for the large, and very disgruntled, ninja to ponder. The dream began to replay in his mind. The ninja sighed and allowed the thoughts to flow through him once again, he had succumbed to their power, the passion that they held. 


	2. Building Up

Fai was being as annoying as ever, not much seemed to change his carefully sculpted mask. Not even a strangely happy ninja. Kurogane wore, not what could be considered a smile, but at the same time it was not his usual scowl or frown. At first no one seemed to notice. But of course then the kid and the princess noticed. They began to send a few worried looks in Kurogane's direction. On the other hand Fai and the pork bun seemed not to notice a thing. But he knew better than that, Fai knew. And Fai knew that Kurogane was not fooled by this either, but the mage would not bring this topic up in front of the children. Fai seemed to be able to tell, just by Kurogane's body language, what he was thinking. Maybe he knew that this was a subject that was probably not the best thing to bring up in front of the princess. Chances are she would not understand. Syaoran on the other hand, was wise beyond his years and very perceptive. He would know, if not now then he would pick up on it soon.  
Just then Kurogane's face grew sour. This was too much to think about right now. It was ruining his mood. Fai noticed the ninja's drastic change and stopped, needing to comment.

"Kuro-tan?!" the mage said coming right up into the ninja's face, who, until this point, had been lost deep in thought.

Fai's presence, and the fact that he appeared very close to his face without any warning, through the large ninja off. He immediately pushed the mage away.

Fai winced. "Kuro-tan! That hurt!" Fai said, whining a little. That was not the reaction that he had been expecting.

Kurogane looked over at him. He felt bad for hurting Fai, but there was no way that he would admit this, not at this point in time at least. The thoughts that he had just had on his mind and how close Fai had been were not a good combination. It was much better that Fai just got pushed.

When Fai saw that Kurogane's scowl was back in place he was both relieved and upset. Kurogane had been in such good spirits before, which had made Fai happy. But, of course, it worried him as well; what on earth could have triggered that mood. Nothing different had. Fai had no idea what it was, but later he would be able to find out.

Syaoran seemed to be able to pick up as to what was going on. He tapped Sakura's shoulder and pointed off in another direction, silently hinting that they should leave. Sakura was confused but went along with Syaoran deciding to ask later.

"Damn kid," Kurogane whispered under his breath. Syaoran had left with the princess and pork bun, now he was stuck alone with an annoying mage. Kurogane looked over at Fai and then off in another direction, sighing only to look right back at Fai, doing a double take. The smaller man's face did not have its usual smile. His face was completely serious. Kurogane went to open his mouth, but no words would come out, damn mage had left him unable to talk sometimes. Kurogane did not know why, it was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Kurogane? It has been bugging me for a while, what is on your mind?" Fai said sliding down the wall of the building to the ground. They were in an alleyway and Kurogane was leaning against a building opposite that of Fai.

"I don't believe that for one second." He said as calmly as he could, referring to Fai being worried. "But with that damn mask it is hard to tell what the hell you are ever thinking!" He yelled at the mage.

Fai sighed. Kurogane had a point. Fai had no room to talk with his mask perfectly in place. Now he dropped it, took it off. He had decided that he would drop all that was false about him, but only around Kurogane. He narrowed his eyes to glare at the ninja. "There it is gone. Now how about an answer? What is going on?" Fai said crossing him arms.

Kurogane's eyes widened. This was a side of Fai that he hadn't seen since that last time… He shook his head. _Let's keep those detailed thought out of my head, _he thought to himself. The large ninja stared at the wall, refusing to look at the light haired mage sitting opposite him. He did not know how he would answer such a question. It did not seem like something to get all worked up over. He looked over at Fai, who was still staring at him intensely with those blue eyes that Kurogane found himself constantly lost in.


End file.
